Pound... Kitties?
"Pound... Kitties?" is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Howler's invention accidentally turns all of the Pound Puppies except Whopper into cats. Plot Part One Narrator: Today is one of these unusual days for Holly and the Pound Puppies. (At the Pound Puppies HQ, Howler is working on an invention) Howler: It's almost finished... (Igor and Whopper enter) Igor: Hey, Howitzer. (Howler notices Igor and Whopper) Igor: Hi, guys. Whopper: What are you making? Howler: I'm making an invention that will change one species of animal into another species. I'm going to call it the Species Switcheroo. Whopper and Igor: The Species Switcheroo? Howler: Yes. It's not finished yet, but when it is, I'll remind you over the intercom. Igor: I assume you'll use one of us as a Guinea Pup? Howler: Don't worry. I'll test the machine on myself. Whopper: Are you sure, Howler? Howler: Certainly. What can possibly go wrong? (A while later, all of the Pound Puppies(with Whopper absent) and Holly are present. The Species Switcheroo is complete) Howler: And now, I will demonstrate the Species Switcheroo on myself... Where's Whopper? Violet: Whopper feel asleep after eating lunch. Howler: Oh, well. Anyway, on with the demonstration. (Howler stands under a light) Howler: Iggy? Igor: Yes, Howitzer. Howler: Use the dial to scroll through a species of animal. When you see the desired animal, press the green button three times. Igor: Okay. (Igor turns the dial and sees a picture of cat. Igor then presses the green button and Howler is transformed into a cat. Igor and the others are amazed.) Howler: Ta da! Now, you see what- (The Species Switcheroo starts to malfunction) Howler: Uh oh. (The beam of light shines around the room and Holly and the Pound Puppies are transformed into cats. They look at themselves with awe) Bright Eyes: Jumping jellybeans! We're all cats! Howler: I was afraid this would happen. It'll take one week for Me to repair the Species Switcheroo. Everyone else: One week?! Beamer: I can't go play basketball with the other puppies looking like this! Barkerville: And I have to be at a social party tomorrow. Howler: Don't worry, everyone. I'll get this machine up and running and we'll have ourselves back to normal as soon as possible. In the meantime, keep your chins up. Igor: Um, Princess, could I speak with you for a moment? Bright Eyes: Well... I guess. (Igor and Bright Eyes are in another room) Igor: Princess, since We both became cats, I wonder if I now have a Pup's heart. (Checks His Pulse.) Nope. I kinda feel normal. and Since We'll be cats for an entire week, I was thinking we could Paint a portrait of us as Kittens. if it's okay with You. Bright Eyes: Sure, Iggy! Igor: Okay. Now, let's go back to the others. (Igor and Bright Eyes go back to the group) Beamer: Cats clean up by licking their own fur? That sounds disgusting. Cooler: Wait! What about Whopper? Reflex: I wonder how he'll react if he sees us as cats? Scrounger: I'll bet he probably won't recognize us. Nose Marie: He probably will by the clothes we're wearing. (Meanwhile, Whopper wakes up and looks at the clock on the wall) Whopper: Uh oh! I'm late! (Whopper then rushes off. At the secret headquarters, Whopper stops just short of his recently-transformed friends) Whopper: Sorry I'm late... (Double takes and looks at his friends again) guys?! What happened to you? Howler: My Species Switcheroo must have malfunctioned and turned us all into cats. Igor: Before you fly off the handle, Whammy, just look at us carefully. (Whopper looks closely at Holly and the other Pound Puppies one by one and gets the idea) Whopper: Oh, I get it now! How long are you guys going to be cats? Beamer: Exactly one week when Howler will have the Double S repaired.. Igor: Correction, 167 hours, 55 minutes, 36 seconds-- no, 33 seconds. (Everyone looks at Igor) Igor: Just guessing. Whopper: I wonder how everybody else will react if they saw you guys as cats? Igor: Well, what are we supposed to do? Stay indoors until the week is up? Whopper: No, Iggy. We'd go stir crazy. Holly: No, Iggy's right. Igor: I am? Whopper: He is? Holly: Yes. Barkerville: But, why do you agree with Igor, Holly? Holly: If we go outside, someone might see us and cause a stir. Reflex: But, what are we going to do in the meantime? Igor: We'll play some video games, get some fish, and all that other stuff cats eat. Cooler: But, what about the adoptions? No one will come to a puppy pound when all of us are kittens. Nose Marie: Well, all except Whopper. (Everyone else looks at Whopper) Whopper: Why me? I don't know anything about running a puppy pound. Remember the last time I was in charge? Igor: I didn't. Barkerville: I wasn't here when it happened. Violet: Nor I. Beamer: I wasn't here either. Scrounger: Me neither. Reflex: I wasn't present when it happened as well. Holly: Actually, Howler and I were gone grocery shopping. Whopper: Thank you for your kindly opinion. Igor, Barkerville. Violet, Beamer, Scrounger, Reflex, Holly, and Howler: You're welcome. Bright Eyes: I agree with Whopper. The last time he was in charge, Whopper made all the puppies redecorate the whole headquarters and put all the dirt in Katrina's house. Cooler: Well, maybe we should give him another chance. Beamer: Are you sure about that, Cooler? Cooler: Absotively Posilutely. Igor: Yes. Everyone deserves a second chance. Nose Marie: Do you think someone in a pup costume should guide little ol' Whopper? Cooler: Hmm... Let me see... I know! Maybe Tuffy can substitute. And Howler can used his Disguis-o-Pupper to disguise Tuffy. Part Two (At the pound building, a man and his little girl enter the pound building. The man rings the bell. Whopper, along with Tuffy, disguised as a beagle, enter) Whopper: Uh... Welcome to Puppy's Holly Pound... um... Pound's Puppy Holly... um... Tuffy: (Whispers in Whopper's ear) Holly's Puppy Pound. Whopper: Oh. Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. Man: Um... Yes, my daughter, Ashley, and I would like to adopt a puppy. Whopper: What kind? Ashley: Maybe a Retriever... no, a Yorkie... no, a Dalmation.. oh, so many dogs, I don't know what I'll choose. Whopper: Um... why not have a look? (Whopper, Tuffy, Ashley, and Ashley's father walk outside to the yard, where five puppies are waiting to be adopted.) Ashley's Father: Take your pick, Ashley. (Puppy Power sparkles over Ashley and the puppy in the middle) Ashley: I'll take that one. Whopper: Very good choice. Now, uh... Tuffy: (whispering in Whopper's ear) Tell them to follow you back inside and sign the adoption papers. Whopper: Follow me back inside and I'll sign the adoption papers. (Tuffy facepalms. A while later, Ashley's father is signing the adoption paper) Ashley's Father: And... done. (Ashley, her newly adopted puppy, and Ashley's father leaves) Whopper: Thank you, enjoy your puppy to your heart's content! Tuffy: Um... Whopper, that sounds kinda too generous... (Back at the HQ, Cooler and the others are watching TV. On the TV, organ music can be heard playing. Whopper and Tuffy enter) Cooler: So, how did it go? Tuffy: Well, the adoption went fine, but Whopper needs to rehearse some more. Whopper: Like a mask from "Ghost of the Aria"? Tuffy: No, I mean that you have to practice your lines when greeting customers at the puppy pound. Whopper: Oh. What program are you guys watching? Violet: It's called My Very Miserable Life. This is the part where Gregory reveals his secret to Marcia. TV(Gregory): Marcia, I can no longer hold my secret any longer. TV(Marcia): Gregory, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. TV(Gregory): But I must reveal it to you and you alone, Marcia. Marcia, the secret is that I'm- (A bell hanging above the doorway is ringing) Holly: Sounds like another customer. Whopper: I know the drill. (Whopper and Tuffy walk away) Nose Marie: Aw! And I wanted to hear the secret Gregory told Marcia. Violet: Don't worry, Nose Marie. I'm recording this episode on VCR. Nose Marie: Oh. (Back upstairs, a man, his wife, and their three children are waiting. Whopper and Tuffy enter) Whopper: Welcome to Holly's Puppy Pound. How can I help you? Woman: We are here to adopt three puppies for our sons, Lazlo, Leslie, and Lorenzo. I'm Mrs. Lane. Lois Lane. And this is my husband, Larry Lane. Whopper: Well, uh... (Whispering to Tuffy) I think I got triple trouble here. Tuffy: (Whispering) Don't worry, just do what you have to do. Whopper: (Whispering to Tuffy) Okay. (To Mrs. Lane) Why don't you and your family have a look outside? (Meanwhile, back at the HQ, Igor and Beamer are playing Virtual Warriors at the Arcade Room) Igor: It was sure nice of Howitzer to reprogram this arcade game. Beamer: Yeah, I remember the last time it happened, Cooler and Nose Marie got sucked inside. (Looking at the game screen) Uh oh, here comes the 3rd level boss. Igor: Don't worry, I got the gauntlet. (Whopper and Tuffy enter) Whopper: Well, how did I do, Tuffy? Tuffy: Well, you did better. Igor: Oh, Whammy, Thatcher! Tuffy: Thatcher? Whopper: You'll have to excuse Iggy. He has a habit of forgetting everybody's names. Igor: When we're done, you guys wanna have a go with Virtual Warriors? Tuffy: Virtual Warriors? Whopper: It's a video game where a player can customize a character and use the character to play. Tuffy: Sounds like a good game. (The bell is heard ringing again) Whopper: Well, here we go again. (Upstairs, A woman and a group of children are waiting. Whopper and Tuffy enter) Woman: Hello. My name is Miss Carol Ling. My students and I are here on a field trip for a tour of your puppy pound. Also, some of the students want to adopt a puppy. (Whopper looks at the camera with a worried look on his face) Part Three (Almost a week later, Tuffy, the tranformed Holly and the other Pound Puppies gather around the exhausted Whopper as Igor looks at his watch. Whopper is lying on the couch) Igor: Whammy? Whammy? We've only got a few more hours, and we'll return to normal. Whopper: I don't know if I could last for a few hours. I've been working very hard for the past week. I'm too pooped to continue. Tuffy: Pull yourself together, Whopper! After a few hours, Howler will have the Species Switcheroo repaired and you can go back to what you normally do. Igor: You know, I kind of like being a kitten. (Thinking) since I have a heart of a cat, I'll be in one way or another, normal. (Aloud) You know, I can play with balls of yarn, eat sardines, sharpen My claws, et cetera. you know, the usual stuff that cats do. Bright Eyes: But, Iggy, you already played with balls of yarn and ate sardines, even as a pup. Igor: Oh. just seeing How a cat thinks. Cooler: Just hang in there, Whopper. 4 more hours, and it will be over. Whopper: Okay, Cooler. I'll try. (The bell is heard ringing. Whopper groans) Tuffy: Ready? Whopper: (Sadly) Ready. (Whopper and Tuffy leave.) Nose Marie: Poor little ol' Whopper. Next Episode Preview Nose-Marie: Okay, everyone, it's story time. (Everyone groans) Okay, no gripling. Did you know your ancestors was in the time of the Pharaoh, the Knight, and the Artist? Everyone: Huh? Nose-Marie: Next Time, The Three Tails of Nose-Marie. Egyptians, Knights, Artists. What will we think up next? Bye for now! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's